


Evestiel (collection of shorts)

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realized that I write a lot of little silly things for Evestiel. Some of them make me sad. Some of them are really pretty. I want to remember them and maybe share them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Cas's muscles hurt and he's tired from being human, Dean will force him onto his knees in front of the couch and sit behind him. His fingers will trail through Cas's hair, grabbing and tugging lightly to massage his scalp. He'll move those fingers down to his neck and rub deep hard circles there, only going softer when Cas grips his jeans. When he moves his fingers down to massage his shoulders, his lips, soft and light, follow where his fingers had been. He wont stop until Cas falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they sleep

Dean's fingers trail off the bed when he sleeps. Cas sleeps in a tight ball, turned away from him. Dean is hot. Cas is always cold. He steals the blankets. The memory foam remembers Dean, but it never dents into Cas's form. Cas sleeps with all of the blankets wrapped around himself. Dean wakes up slowly and groggily, one eye sticking closed. His face is usually wet when he wakes up, either from drool or tears. Cas is precious and sleeps in later. He wakes up murmuring as kisses litter his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Cas cries

When Cas cries, from whatever emotion, it is much like how Dean cries. That is how Cas learned how, after all. It is silent and there is no change in his face. His voice gets deeper and he has to pause and stammer around words. Dean can tell though. He can see a tiny upturn in his lips when it's the good kind of crying and the swelling of the capillaries in his eyes when it's the bad. That's when he pulls him close and kisses them away and reminds him how he'll never leave. Cas stops crying easy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a history of kisses

The first kiss isnt needy and lustful, it's straight, it doesnt move. It's rigid. It's frightened. The second kiss is just as bad, but it lasts half the length as Sam busts through the door. The third is where the tongues get involved, showing proper technique, teaching Cas how it's supposed to feel. The fourth is when the need sets in, a broken rib and too much danger forcing the lips to crash and slid, the teeth to grate, the fingers to clutch and the need and love to pour through their mouths


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how their hands feel

Cas's fingers are surprisingly soft. They have never gotten dirty or stained or calloused. Mojo has healed every flaw. All of Dean's skin is textured, freckles causing little bumps to rise on his skin, never smooth. His fingers are worse though, callouses and cuts and fingers that don't sit right and scars along knuckles. He holds Cas's hand for solidarity, for ground, to feel something soft and smooth against him. Cas holds Dean's hand for hope, for a future, to know how his hands will be


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Cas tells Dean stories

Sometimes Dean forgets how old Cas is and when he's lying against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, he'll be reminded. It will be from the face Cas is making, sad and longing and ancient. He'll pull away from Cas and turn so they're facing each other and he'll hold Cas's hands in his lap, rubbing them. Cas will sigh and keep his eyes down but he'll tell Dean the story, each one a woven tapestry more beautiful than the last. Dean's mind fills with tales of forever. Cas gives them freely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why they go on walks

Cas likes to go on long walks, each one longer than the last. At first Dean fought them, but now he enjoys it. It isnt because of the exercise or the air, it's because of Cas. Whenever there's some insect or bird he has to stop, has to inspect it and identify it, pointing it out to Dean. Whenever they see a child, Cas has to smile and give the child some toy that was mojoed out of his pocket. Cas finds it all beautiful, but he likes sharing it with Dean the best. That's what makes it beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Cas gets clingy when he's tired

Cas gets clingy when he's tired and now that he's human he gets tired a lot. He wraps an arm around Dean's waist or his shoulders, rests a hand on his heart, leans against him. Dean pushed him away at first but once he figured it out he was better about it. Cas wasnt sure he could stay awake. Dean would cling to him too, support him, show him that he wouldnt fall if he fell asleep. Sure, he sometimes hd to carry Cas to bed, but that was okay. Cas got clingy but he also kissed softer and constant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they like their coffee

Dean likes his coffee hot and bitter, to the point where it wakes him up by burning his mouth. Cas doesn't like coffee very much, he likes to sleep and be drowsy longer. He waits for his coffee to cool and he adds too much sugar and creamer. Dean will drink it out of any cup regardless of cleanliness. Cas will only drink out of mugs made for coffee. Dean's mouth tastes acrid and bitter afterwords. Cas will make faces after kissing him, but it doesn't stop kissing him, not ever, because of coffee


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the over coat

Even human, Cas doesn't like to take off the coat. It's his security blanket and he worries at it whenever there's an emotion he doesnt understand. The belt loops and belt itself wear away quickly and holes emerge in the seams and it get's filthy. Dean doesn't say a word, even when everyone looks at Cas like he's some bum. When Cas sleeps he folds the coat up, puts it at the bottom of the closet, hangs a new coat up in it's place. Cas notices as he puts it on, smiling. It doesnt stay on for long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they orgasm

When Cas comes it's a thunderstorm, loud and gravelly and rattling in Dean's bones. Even human the lights will flicker in cheaper rooms at his voice. His muscles tighten, his back arches, he claws and scrapes unless told not to. When Dean comes it's a leopard. It's a roar and it's strength, muscles pouncing. He pushes and pulls and applies pressure. He bites. They do not harmonize, they do not come together. One is always trying to get the other off first, bask in the sounds and visions of love.


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean isnt gone, Cas will put on one of his albums. He will listen with his eyes closed, sitting forward in an armchair, listening. He will play the same album over and over again, listening to each separate instrument each time. He will pick out the guitars, the bass, the drums, listen to them on their own. Dean had tried to teach him guitar once. None of it had stuck. But Cas understands music. When Dean comes home his eyes will be closed and he'll be playing, his fingers knowing the notes


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Dean likes scary movies.

Dean likes horror films, old ones, the actually scary ones. Not for the gore and plotline, he's lived that, but the scare factor. Cas doesn't understand it and now that he's human he acts like Dean is the only thing that can protect him from his fears. So they watch horror films and they spook him, his imagination reeling and worry that it's real bleeding through. Dean likes it because it has Cas clinging to him, his face pressed against his chest, hands in his clothes. He can feel Cas's heartbeat through his thin t-shirt, the blanket draped over their laps knotting around his legs when he squirms. He can wrap his arms around the former angel and comfort him for once. And when something really scary happens, when Dean knows it's coming, he can keep Cas from seeing it, tilting his chin and kissing him hard, a hand over his eyes. Cas is still, strange in those blind moments, reactive and possessive, like he wants more from Dean. More often then not, Dean gives in


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas lies

Cas lies, a lot, normally about little things, like being afraid of scary movies and liking bitter things. none of them matter much and Dean can always tell. Cas isn't a good liar. He squints his eyes, tries to read the person he's lying to. He likes it when Cas lies though now that he's human and those lies are harmless. Like with the scary movies, Cas lies so that Dean has an excuse to clutch him close and protect him, even though it isnt scary at all. His lies are to get Dean closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worries

Dean is worried, all of the time, the feeling gnawing at his bones. What if Cas gets sick? What if he gets hurt? What will he do when he ages? What if he gets to be an angel again? What if he stops loving him? What if they have an argument and Cas takes things personally without understanding it as a minor thing? What if he leaves? Dean tries to shake these things from his mind but he can't. Cas knows that he worries, even though he's silent. So, when they curl up, he promises to stay forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual porn. Its not even Monday

Cas stretched, spreading out on his stomach, the panties tightly constraining him. He didn't look behind him, he wasnt supposed to, so he kept his eyes on the headboard. Dean had told him not to look, that he would like this, that Dean would take care of him. His toes curled in a combination of fear and excitement. Then he felt Dean behind him, lips soft and warm against his spine, trailing kisses down his flesh. He hummed against the contact and shifted, getting more of it. Dean's fingers were light on his ribs, almost tickling him. He felt warm, secure, his head down as he felt all of Dean against him, chest against back as he stroked and kissed and nibbled at his ear.   
As soon as he was comfortable in the warmth he felt the underwear shift, felt fingers explore as they traveled along his cheek and pet at his hole. It was never like this, never this nice. Normally Dean just rammed into him, took him hard and fast. That was how he needed it. But this, this was nice too.   
He keened as a finger entered him, lubed more than usual.   
As Dean pulled away, opening him up with some shallow thrusts and keeping Cas down with his order, he felt a pang of cold spread through him. Then another, as something wet touched his shoulder. He shivered against it, tried to pull away but Dean snuck a leg between his own, moved his lips next to his ear and told him to stay still. He did. He'd always try to do what Dean said. Dean knew what was best. So he stayed still as Dean pushed another finger in and the cold spread from his shoulder down his arm. As the wetness dried it became stiff and his curiosity crept in. He looked over his shoulder, but the fingers in his ass crooked hard, punishing, and Dean turned his head away.   
"I said don't look." he growled.   
Cas buried his head into the blankets.   
A third finger finished him, had him moaning and breaking the rules, fucking himself on Dean's fingers.   
"You're ready for it, huh?" Dean asked even while he was applying more of the cold liquid to Cas's other shoulder.   
"Please." Cas breathed.   
The fingers were removed and Cas was left empty, so empty, and nothing was filling him. Dean was taking his time. He moved his leg, stroked Cas's cock through the lace and satin, made the angel croon. This wasn't what he needed, this wasn't filling him and he was so empty. He needed something, he needed Dean, inside of him.   
"No, Dean!" he begged, "Please."   
"You begging me angel?"   
"Please Dean, I need you, I need to feel you inside of me. Please. Make me useful. Claim me as yours."   
Dean stiffened and Cas swore under his breath. Dean hated hearing how Cas felt useless, how this was how he felt useful now that he had lost his Grace. It was just a hiccup though and soon Dean was shifted the panties again, kissing at his hole, and then pushing his erection inside.   
Cas's head left the blankets, neck arching, as he moaned heady and loud, into the air. Dean moved slowly though, kept painting that chill onto Cas's back as he fucked him. It was long and the thrusts were kind, needy and loving, not as ruthless as usual. Cas loved it, moaning against it, keeping as still as possible as Dean huffed and languidly pressed inside of him. Once the wet cold reached it's stiff state, the same length on either arm, Dean grabbed onto one of his hips, his other hand in his hair and he finally started to take a realistic pace.   
He fucked harder making Cas louder, pulling his hair so that he was almost off of the bed, pulled back so Dean could kiss him as he worked towards his orgasm. The hand at his hip slid down, reached the cock pressing angrily at satin and stroked, matching his own rhythm and cas wasn't moaning anymore. He was biting his lip, a high pitched scream in his throat that he could hardly contain.   
It wouldn't be much longer.   
He came with a shout, his semen staining the blankets and the panties and his stomach. Dean bit down on his neck, hard enough to bruise as he stilled, his cock pulsing as sticky liquid painted the angel's insides. He kissed him a few more times as he pulled out.   
"You can look now." he panted.   
Cas turned his arms, trying to see, but all he could see were strange blue shapes. He couldn't see anything on his back. Dean pulled him off of the bed and took him to the bathroom, positioning him with his back to the mirror. Like this Cas could see everything that Dean had done. Dean wasn't an artist, but the feathers on his back, the wings spreading down his arms, were more beautiful than the ones he had once possessed. He smiled even as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"They're beautiful Dean." he promised, wiping his eyes.   
Dean held his shoulders, letting him cry, "I never saw yours. I hope these will do."   
Cas touched them delicately, contorting his arm to do so.   
"They're better than the ones I ever had."   
"You're beautiful, Cas. Like this, with me, you're absolutely gorgeous."   
He was wearing women's underwear, he was stained with human sin and there were wings on his back. He never felt so beautiful.


	17. blindfolds

Cas loves being blind, his tie wrapped and shielding his eyes. Like this he doesn't get distracted, doesnt stare into Dean's eyes, count the blemishes on his face, study the way he smiles and blinks. Like this he can just feel, let Dean do everything he wants to him. He lays down, legs wide and just accepts. Dean would never hurt him and the pleasure without sight seems to be ever stronger than when his vision isnt impaired. Dean likes to see his eyes though, likes to see how his eyebrows knot together, eyelids fluttering as the pleasure of what Dean is doing to him consumes him. He likes feeling the weight of them, the heavy blue deep in his soul. When he presses in the eyelashes meet soft skin as they close. He kisses at them as he slowly slides in and out of Cas, opening them back up with delicate kisses. Cas always stares but he's afraid that he stares too much, that he makes Dean uncomfortable. That he's "being creepy”. Dean needs it though. Needs the approval. So yes, he blindfolds Cas, sucks him and swallows him down, teases him with his mouth and hands, kisses him and makes him wriggle, but when Cas is open and vulnerable and ready for him, he needs those eyes on him.


	18. shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring Charlie

So Dean doesn't like to take Cas shopping for human clothes. He doesn't like people staring at them and knowing that they're in love and well, when Cas is trying things on it turns him on a lot, especially when his help is needed and that's just not a good thing in public. But Charlie, she sees how old and worn Cas's clothes are and forces the three of them to go out on a shopping trip. She's better at picking things out for Cas, getting the right fit and better colors for his skin tone. Dean is able to laugh more about it, be more comfortable and Charlie understands just how hot it is to see the person you love slip some skin as they change outfits. She doesn’t judge. It goes from a painful errand to a much more enjoyable and fun excursion, especially when Charlie makes Dean wait outside while they go into a lingerie store. When they get out Cas is blushing and timid but she forces them to go into the bathroom together so Dean can pull off Cas’s new purchases with his teeth.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she mentioned leg spreading. It turned into obedience...

Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck, leaving soft little kisses along his clavicle.   
"Do you want to?" was all he had to whisper and Cas was spreading his long thin legs, separating them so Dean was nicely trapped between them. He slid down, kissed Cas's chest and nipples, licking and nibbling at the small nubs until Cas's head was falling back, little puffs of air, miniscule moans, were escaping his lips. Dean's fingers trailed down his bones, stroking his cock a few times, and then pressing inside. Cas gasped at that, not lubed or anything, feeling his body burn and as Dean coaxed his body into accepting the intrusion he leaned back, grabbed the lube and added it to the mess. Only then did Cas's expression relax, did the burning subside and he began to moan. Dean opened him up softly, taking his time and Cas was relaxed with it, just accepting everything that Dean would do to him.   
"You know I'm going to make you feel good." Dean realized, "You just going to lay there and take it?"   
Cas opened his eyes, looking to Dean, "If you wish."   
Dean pulled his dripping fingers from the angel's ass, lubing up his cock.   
"You know you aren't allowed to get fucked for free, Cas. You have to work for it."   
"What do you want me to do, Dean?"   
Dean thought for a moment. "I want you to ride me. Take your time. I want you to split yourself on my cock. Can you do that for me? Be my good boy?"   
Cas's eyes sparkled and he climbed up, straddled Dean's hips as he laid back, poising himself directly over Dean's cock.   
"You know I want to be your good boy, Dean." he slid down taking Dean all of the way inside of him. "Do what you will. Just let me be good."  
Dean sighed, the wind practically punched out of him by Cas's desire to please. That was as amazing a sensation as what Cas was doing, holding onto his chest as he rose up and down, slow enough for his thighs to shake, moaning with his eyes shut as he did exactly what Dean wanted. His cock was hard but he didnt touch. He hadnt been told he could yet. They lasted what felt like hours at that slow pace and Cas was shaking terribly by the time Dean told him to stop, his thighs hurting from the effort and he almost collapsed onto Dean's chest, legs spread behind him, when he was allowed to. Dean kissed the top of his head, fingers threading amongst the thick hairs, as one hand held Cas's quivering hip in place.  
"Want me to finish you Cas? Take care of you?"   
Cas whimpered, "Yes. Dean, please."   
Dean's hips moved fast, his cock slamming in deep over and over again and there were no longer any soft moans but sharp cries, Cas's fingers gripping at Dean's shoulders, mouth open and lax. Dean took his hand off of the angel's hip, needing to feel the inside of that pretty mouth. Cas sucked his fingers down, as if they were his cock, as if he were starving for them. Dean grit his teeth, grunting as he came, filling his angel and making him sob at the pleasure of it. When he pulled out, Cas still hadn't come, hadn't been told he could. Dean felt bad about that, laying Cas down on his side, watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Cas looked wrecked, red spots where Dean had gripped too hard, lips puffy and slick, tremors throughout his body.   
"You were so good, Cas." he swore, drawing Cas's exhausted attention, "Didn't even come. You should get a reward for that." Cas closed his eyes, moaning in anticipation. Dean stroked him a few times before swallowing him down. Fucking him with his mouth until he came.


	20. sleep

Cas all sleepy because he doesnt have the hang of sleep cycles being stripped bare by Dean because he doesnt have the energy to take off his clothes and just lying there breathing.   
Dean running his fingers everywhere, touching all of Cas's skin and telling him it's okay if he sleeps.   
Cas wanting to stay up with Dean but Dean kissing him until he's quiet and schmoopy and drifting off.   
Dean wrapping his arms around Cas and being a better heat source than blankets.   
Cas smiling in his sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Cas what he likes

Cas sliding down Dean's body the first time, unsure of what to do. He knows the mechanics and he knows Dean but he doesn't know what he likes sexually. He's tried not to watch. So he bites too hard, touches too soft, and nothing is quite right. So Dean turns them over so Cas is lying down and he's on top. And he does every little thing to Cas that he wants done to him. And Cas is writhing and moaning and loving the feel of Dean on him, in him. And he knows just what to do from then on.


End file.
